


Ghost

by PassThePornTea



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThePornTea/pseuds/PassThePornTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written after watching the 3.15 sneak peek between Daryl and Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

He asks for forgiveness for his brother. We both know he's asking for so much more. Maybe if he was honest; maybe if he was asking me to forgive him for our time at the CDC, for not laying claim to me before Maggie did, for not protecting me when we both know he had it in his power. Instead, all I can offer him is my anger. I tell him I don't care about myself, that it's Maggie I'm worried about. I see him look toward the ground and expel a heavy breath as I walk away to continue the task I set for myself before his words began.  I try to keep my face blank and uncaring. I can feel my every limb and extremity like they're all on fire. I can feel his piercing eyes raking over my body, and the desire to shout, "I love you I love you I love you" pounds against my sternum. 

He gives in before I do. His footsteps are heavy as he walks by, and I feel every fiber of my being come alive as his movement displaces the air around me. The desire to reach out to him becomes stronger and I am unable to stop the strangled sound that escapes me. I see him pause minutely out of the corner of my eyes and I realize this is my chance. We both so obviously want the other to be brave and say what we both feel; the other would obviously cave. 

But I can't. I say nothing. Do nothing. He huffs, and continues walking and then he is out of sight. I ignore the feeling of my chest caving in- my entire being destroyed in less than a few minutes. We will not come back from this, of that I am certain. 

I thought it was what I wanted. But as I watch my hands move from a far away place, I realize I'm just a ghost. Nothing can save me now.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic published. There was a lot of wine and whiskey consumed during the writing and publication of this drabble, so anything you have to say whether it be good or bad will be welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
